


FF XIV: Fall of the Warrior of Light

by NullWriter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Gang Rape, Goblins, Impregnation, Mind Break, Mind Rape, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Smegma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NullWriter/pseuds/NullWriter
Summary: S'litka, a Warrior of Light and defender of Eorzea, attempts to defeat the Primal known as Alexander and his goblin servants. She finds it harder than she expected.Story commissioned by Aiscen - http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Aiscen/profile





	FF XIV: Fall of the Warrior of Light

S'litka walked with light, graceful steps along the dirt road. She avoided the few puddles and muddy patches, her light brown thigh-high boots barely leaving any tracks in the ground behind her. The road meandered and swung between the gentle hills, staying low between their ridges. S'litka knew she could get to her destination much faster if she went as the crow flies, but a part of her wanted to keep her mission at bay, at least for a little while longer. A cool breeze rushed down from the peaks to the north, making S'litka's soft ears shiver on top of her head. She was far from her home, but the distance didn't scare her, only embolden.  
  
Above her and around her, orchards of various fruits stretched away in clean, ordered rows and columns. She paused for a moment, her nose twitching at the smell of ripe fruit. She licked her lips, and from below her red-trimmed white robes a blonde tail snuck out, weaving back and forth of its own volition. Her hand wandered back and forth on the top railing of the old and musty fence of dark brown wood that marked this field off from the road. Looking around to make sure she was alone, S'litka leapt over the fence with an agility that clearly marked her as a Miqo'te. Running with quick, small steps, she  went to the nearest tree and quickly plucked a peach – its vibrant coloring of red and yellow reminiscent of a sunset.  
  
S'litka held the large fruit in her hands and brought it to her nose, inhaling the full ripe scent. She silently thanked whoever the farmer was who had so wonderfully tended to his land. Her mouth opened, and she sank her slightly sharp teeth into the yielding flesh, letting the juice run down her chin in rivulets quickly turning sticky. She purred into the fruit, her tail swinging back and forth to show her happiness. Quickly enough she devoured the rest, jumping back onto the road. She wasn't far from her destination.  
  
Turning a corner, she saw the place she was heading for – Idyllshire. One of the few towns still inhabited in the Dravanian Hinterlands, it was a small but bustling center of activity. Nestled among plenty of hills, tall mountains framed its spires from behind, jutting into the air far off into the distance. Normally S'litka would have enjoyed the sight, but the mountains now loomed in a threatening manner these days, and she was one of the few who knew why.  
  
S'litka passed by the outlying homes and farmhouses, waving back at the people who greeted her. They were good people out here – pioneers, far from the safety of the established city-states, very knowledgeable of the dangers around them, but still warm and accepting of travelers. As S'litka got closer to the town, she saw the great variety of Eorzeans who had come out to these once-abandoned lands to make new lives for themselves. A dark gray Au Ra with long, twisting horns drove a cart piled high with hunted goods, pulled by a chocobo, while a Roegadyn trader bellowed, his voice carrying the claims of his goods' qualities into the atmosphere. All sorts were here, and the sight of such co-operation warmed S'litka's heart.  
  
In addition to the usual Eorzeans, S'litka saw small shapes running around, the distinctive bulbous shapes of their heads and their over-sized backpacks giving them away. Goblins. She'd been told that the beastmen were an important part of Idyllshire's population, often turning up with unknown relics and magical trinkets from the past that they'd dug up. She would never tell anyone, but she didn't really like them that much. They all smelled of dirt, rust, and oil. The masks unsettled her for reasons she couldn't quite articulate.  
  
S'litka wandered through Idyllshire, past the market square into the alleys between stone and wood buildings. The cobblestones clacked against her feet with every step, and all the people who saw S'litka greeted her.  
  
“My brother was in the path of the Empire, miss!” one older Hyur told her, lightly grabbing her arm. “It's thanks to you he didn't get run over by their army!”  
  
Such was the life of a Warrior of Light. S'litka knew she'd done amazing things – stopped the Garleans from overrunning the free states of Eorzea, saved nations from being torn apart, and fought terrible beastmen gods. It was inevitable that people would begin to recognize her after a while. And though she hadn't done these world-shaking tasks alone, she was alone now.   
  
Today she had a mission. Find the Primal called Alexander, and destroy it. Alexander was in the Hinterlands, that much S'litka knew from her work with Mide, an Au Ra that S'litka wouldn't hesitate to call beautiful to anyone if they asked. Alexander had already begun his cruel work, tempering and enslaving first the goblins who had found him, and then spreading his tendrils through the area. S'litka had already fought off one band of ambushers, goblins and men with eyes that saw nothing but destruction and hate.  
  
S'litka had knocked them out with a bright flash from her staff, and run before they could wake up. She was a White Mage, and sworn to healing. She found it difficult to kill, even when others told her it was necessary at times. Coming to a T-intersection, a stone wall painted white staring at her, S'litka was briefly brought back to the present. But just the thought of tempering had given her a shiver. She felt at her chest, her hand resting between her two substantial breasts, and felt the warmth guarding her soul. Primals could not temper her, they could not destroy her will. She had been given protection from the goddess of Eorzea herself, and her soul could not be subverted. The thought warmed her, and she turned left, remembering where the alehouse she was meant to go to was.  
  
The establishment was small, and crowded. But in the back she saw the distinctive black mask she'd been told to look for by Mide. S'litka sauntered through the crowd of goblins and other Eorzeans, to sit down in front of her goblin contact. His green ears, shaped like thin leaves and about as large, were cut and scarred. The two glossy black eyeholes stared at S'litka, and she saw her reflection in them, as if they were the eyes of some giant insect. S'litka suppressed a shudder. _The mask!_ she thought, _it conceals so much!_  
  
A faint _fooo-skoosh_ sound came from the helmet, the goblin's air-filtering working with his every breath. He was small, even compared to S'litka, let alone to your average Roegadyn.  
  
“The healing girl want to find the big machine, yes?” the beastman began. His voice was thin and had the same whinging quality to it that all goblins seemed to have. She figured it was a way to keep larger beastmen like Amalj'aa from just beating them off-hand. “ _Shkohhh…_ healing girl want dizzydrink?” The goblin's gloved hand gestured to the bar.  
  
S'litka shook her head. “Thank you but no,” she said, cold but polite. She couldn't see them, but she felt the goblin's eyes roaming up and down her body. She knew people thought Miqo'te were… lewd, and easy conquests (as it were), but S'litka was definitely not like that. The only ones she could imagine giving herself to… there were two. And they were definitely not goblins.  
  
S'litka shifted her body, glad that her robes obscured the curves of her body somewhat well. But not even the bulkiest White Mage gear could disguise that S'litka was astonishing, her blonde hair and fair skin shining, her eyes (heterochromatic) gold and purple. “Where is…” she was about to say Alexander, but thought better of it. One never knew if spies were about. “…the machine?”  
  
The goblin nodded. “ _Psssssh…_ this gobbie knows. This gobbie have map closelike to big machine!” He reached below him, his hand rummaging through various odds and ends, of which S'litka could only see tiny glimpses, and pulled out a browned, stained map. Laying flat on the table between them, the goblin began pointing out features. “This stinkyhole not far from stone man. Stone man dangerous! _Shkoff!_ ”  
  
S'litka's eyes twinkled at the map. She could make out some of the landmarks. She knew where this was. She had to get Mide. They could finally assault Alexander and end his threat!  
  
S'litka made what small talk she could, before paying the goblin for the map. She ran off, desperate to find her friend as soon as possible. So focused, she didn't see the shadowed eyes that watched her from the dark, and fled as quickly as they could into the wilds.  
**************************************************  
Mide fired her musket into another Magitek walker. The goblins were throwing themselves at the intruders, trading their lives in the service of their so-called “god.” She knew Alexander for what it was, though – a horrible spirit of doom. He was both imprisoned and empowered by his form – he had taken root in an ancient magical walker, as big as a castle. The goblins had been spending hours around the clock fixing the steam pumps, the leaky coils and tubes, and everything else.  
  
A bolt of lightning hit Mide, and she cried out in pain. A man's voice roared out, and the third companion, a Hyur, smashed his sword through a walker's core, forcing the pilot to abandon it before it exploded. Jannik, a Midlander, had spent years with S'litka – he wasn't going to let her and Mide take on Alexander by themselves.  
  
Mide felt the warmth of S'litka's healing flow over her, and she got back to her feet. She didn't want to think of how many times she'd avoided an early grave because of such magic. The trio heard the distinctive sound of another goblin rush, and decided to run the other way. They fled deeper into Alexander, their feet smashing against the metal flooring, haphazard in its reconstruction. Here it was sheer metal, there it was grates, all smashed together. The beastmen cared if it worked, not that it looked good.  
  
A bomb exploded in front of the heroes, and they shielded their faces. Out of the smoke, another mob of foes appeared, waving their bombs in their hands. Mide made a decision.  
  
“Jannik! You and me! S'litka, you need to find Alexander's core!”  
  
S'litka opened her mouth. She couldn't just let them die here!  
  
“Trust me!” Mide yelled. “We'll distract them and lead them away from you! You need to hurry!”  
  
S'litka closed her mouth and nodded. She ran into a small passage in the wall, a broken jagged corridor that was filled with the smell of oil. S'litka heard the fighting begin behind her, and pushed her legs as hard as she could.   
  
She went deeper and deeper into Alexander, feeling his presence more strongly with every step she took. He couldn't speak to her, but he knew she was there. She went down blind alleys, loops, mazes of machinery, and the only signs were where steam shot out of broken pipes, or where rust had eaten through a bulkhead. S'litka's snow-white robe began to pick up stains here and there, rust and oil leaving indelible marks on the fabric. But she couldn't think about that now.  
  
Feeling heavy thumps through the steel floor, S'litka somehow knew she was close. She squeezed through a small opening, and emerged in a massive room, dominated by a huge fiery core. Here was the heart of the machine, where Alexander had housed his power. S'litka began chanting, pulling power into her staff, to try and overload the controls and destroy the whole thing.  
  
As she raised her arms, something flew from behind her, wrapping around her wrists. “Ah!” S'litka yelped, the sudden heavy weight throwing her to the ground. She could hear the stamping of boots behind her, and knew there were goblins. She fought back as best she could, kicking at the shapes, lit only by the evil fire of their master. She swung her arms around, smashing metal helmets and steel armor. She tried to cast magic, but something was making it all fizz out at her fingertips.  
  
No matter how much stronger she was than each individual, there were too many for S'litka. They hit her and kicked her, knocking the breath out of her chest. After the goblins had torn off her belt with its pouches of restoratives and her staff, the goblins began laughing to each other.  
  
“Quickthinx Allthought's words were right! _Pshkoo…_ ” said one.  
  
“No magic, no boom boom!” said another.  
  
“I can still defeat you, you villains!” S'litka shouted, but the words felt hollow in her mouth. Had Jannik and Mide been defeated? Was that where this troop had come from? If she couldn't use the quick motions of her hands for magic, she could use the incantations to blind and disorientate! She opened her mouth to start speaking, when the goblins realized what it meant to leave a mage of any kind with a free mouth. They shoved a ball gag into her mouth, cutting off her spell. The beastmen tied it at the back of her skull, too tight, and S'litka tried her best not to choke on the gag.   
  
Another heavy rope with weights attached (S'litka could see they were bolas, with faintly glowing weights) was wrapped around S'litka's legs, leaving her struggles weak. The goblins picked up the Warrior of Light, their hands finding purchase wherever they could, and the beastmen dragged S'litka away from the core.  
  
She didn't know where they took her besides that, but they went even deeper into the machine. Oil, shiny and slick, pooled in dents on the floor, splashed up by the marching troop's feet. S'litka could only look at the ceiling, at the torches and gas lights that flickered. Though she was being taken from the core, she could still feel the malevolence of Alexander following her. She could feel his power trying to touch her, to temper her and transform her into his slave, but each time he tried she felt the warmth of the goddess Hydaelyn protect her.  
  
S'litka was scared, but she was more scared for what might have happened to Mide and Jannik.  
  
Eventually the goblins brought S'litka into a long, tall room, and threw her onto a pile of bedding. She looked around, and saw she must have been taken to their “barracks.” Thrown around the room were various beddings, mattresses, towels, anything halfway softer than the bare metal. In the corner of the room a steam pipe had popped open, spewing a cloud of hot vapor into the ceiling, making the room swelter. S'litka could already feel sweat begin to form on her forehead, around the magical diadem she wore. A single lamp threw stark yellow lighting around, the shadows thrown by the detritus around sharp and deep.  
  
“Mmm! Nnngghh!” she yelled around the gag. She looked all around her, the goblins were staring at her, silently. S'litka could smell something in the air, and it hit her. Musk. It was cloying. So thick she could almost feel it as it filled the air around her. And so strong it burned her nose and nearly brought tears to her eyes. It was disgusting. Not only was it the mechanical smells, but also that of their own bodies, outside of their suits and masks. No showers here to blunt the pheromone scent!  
  
S'litka coughed around her gag, and as her chest moved she could feel something wet below her. She turned her head, and saw that the mattress she was on was permanently stained by foul, fetid goblin sweat and sperm. Her eyes widened at the realization. She wasn't the first woman to be brought here!  
  
“Woman…! Woman…!” the mob began to mutter to themselves. Their hands, outside of their gloves, began to paw at her robe. The once pure-white cloth was already stained in places, but he goblins left handprints on the fabric. S'litka squirmed as their hands squeezed and pinched at her body through her robe, as they slapped at her breasts and pinched at her thighs.   
  
“ _Shkaaaw…_ Can we?” one voice asked. S'litka looked at the voice, and screamed around her gag. The goblin had taken off his pants, and a large green dick was pointed at her. It was very large for his size, and the tip was covered in fetid chunks of cock cheese. The smell made S'litka retch.  
  
More cocks shot out of pants, each member of the mob not wanting to be the last to get his rocks off on the beautiful captive.  
  
“ _Pshof…_ Don't take out the gag!” one finally said. But when he made for S'litka's legs, another goblin grappled with him. Each one wanted to be the first to rape S'litka, and they began fighting each other for the honor. S'litka saw the confusion, and decided to take her chances. She turned onto her stomach, feeling the wetness off the mattress seep into her robe, and began worming her way towards the door.  
  
The goblins seemed unaware. They slammed wooden planks into each others' heads, kicked and scratched with the best of them. Only when one saw the bed was empty did he cry out. “Don't let cum toilet get away!”  
  
S'litka felt the hands grab her legs, and she let out a moan of despair through her gag. The goblins dragged her back onto the bedding, deciding not to take chances any more. Together, they started tearing at S'litka's robes. Their sharp, misshapen nails cut through the fabric. One ripped her chestpiece apart, exposing S'litka's large, teardrop-shaped breasts to the sight of the beastmen. Her tits were the most exquisite they'd ever seen – perky, with soft pink nipples that were sunk into the areolae until she was aroused.  
  
“NNNggghhh!!” S'litka screamed. No! No! She didn't want this! This wasn't how this was supposed to go! She and Mide and Jannik… they were meant to defeat the enemy! She could only hope they had made it out of Alexander without her. Maybe soon they could gather allies to rescue her.  
  
S'litka heard the sound of seals breaking, the slight whistle that rapidly dropped in tone as the air rushed out in one big fwump. The goblins had pushed their helmets up, exposing their mouths. S'litka was repulsed by the sight, their jagged teeth in malformed concatenations, dark yellow where they weren't hidden by half-eaten meat. Their long pink tongues slavered out of their mouths dripping spit onto the floor.   
  
A pulse ran through the room, and all the goblins stopped. S'litka had felt the shadow of Alexander press through the minds there, for some reason. Did the Primal want her unsullied? A goblin took a step, and they pounced on S'litka. She cried out in terror, thinking they were going to devour her. But the goblins had more carnal desires in mind. They bit and licked at S'litka's body, their tongues leaving slimy trails of spit along her flawless skin.   
  
One bit at her left nipple, and another bit at her right. The teeth dug into her pliant flesh, leaving dark red marks. She squealed in pain as they wormed their tongues into her areolae, to pry out her nipples from their little caves. She felt the wetness of their spit slathered onto her breasts, mixing with the sweat that was beginning to bead on her body from the humidity.  
  
“Pure! Pure!” A goblin chanted as he licked at the inside of S'litka's thigh, before biting on her hard. He played near her crotch, before biting at her thigh-high boots, his teeth piercing the material, and ripping it apart. Another goblin took her tail, even as she wriggled it to try and break free, and bit down on it. She stiffened with pain. But the worst was what they were doing to her ears.  
  
Her furry ears, triangle-shaped, were being gnawed on. Each breathless grunt the goblins made, S'litka could hear with terrible intensity. She was so sensitive there! Each movement of their rough tongues on her ear made her shiver uncontrollably. _Stop it! Stop it!_ she screamed in her mind. She could feel her body begin to betray her – her breath growing quick, her face flush. Her pussy, still hidden behind her white panties, began to grow damp, turning the fabric half-opaque.  
  
One goblin, chosen by Alexander for the task, ripped apart S'litka's panties, to the great cheer of his compatriots. His deformed dick, smegma-covered, leathery, with various obtruding knobs and bumps, stared straight at her.  
  
With a single thrust, the goblin slammed his cock into S'litka, tearing through her hymen and battering his head against her cervix.  
  
“MMMMNNNGGGHHHHH!” S'litka screamed, her body stiff as a board. Tears fell in great waves from her eyes, licked up on her cheeks by lascivious tongues. The scent of her once-untouched body sent the goblins into a frenzy.  
  
The goblin between her legs fucked S'litka furiously. Her pussy was only a little wet, but that was all he needed from her. His dick cheese, spread along the walls and squeezed into the folds of her pussy, gave plenty of lubrication. The blood from her hymen dripped out of her hole as he abused her, sinking into the soiled mattress below her.  
  
The first goblin was only the beginning of the deluge. Other goblins began to rub their cocks against her smooth skin, ploughing against her body, laughing in their awful voices. The goblins slapped their cocks up and down onto S'litka's tits, bouncing them, sending electric shocks through her now-stiff nipples.   
  
Two more pressed their cocks into S'litka's ears. They wrapped their dicks in her soft skin, and started jerking themselves with her ears. S'litka started to see stars. Precum spewed out of their filthy cocks, seeping into her ears, making the world sound like it was underwater.  
  
Cocks pressed against S'litka's body from every direction. She could feel the oily spread of smegma on her armpits, her legs, then her feet after her boots had been torn off. Her hair as well, that golden mane that showed her heritage as a Seeker of the Sun, it too was being defiled by the beastmen, wrapped around unwashed cocks and used for masturbation.  
  
Before a few minutes were up, the goblin inside of S'litka froze. She felt his cock pulse, and then the hard, hot slap of sperm hitting her cervix. She grunted, the gag turning her sound into something akin to the mooing of a cow. It was only the beginning. Each of the goblins began to reach his limit, one after the other.  
  
S'litka moaned in horror as the goblins came all over her. Their sperm burst from their cocks, and S'litka got to see just how foul it was. Almost as yellow as their teeth, it bubbled on her skin, stung her eye like saltwater, and pooled between her breasts, leaving sticky trails on her globes. The goblins at her head came into her ears, leaving her unable to hear anything. The ones masturbating with her hair left her smooth strands jumbled together, stuck. All the semen, foul and discolored, covered her skin, and darkened and soiled her mage's robe, now in tatters around her.  
  
The smell was even worse than S'litka could have imagined. It penetrated into her nose, pierced through it to stab at her brain.  
  
She dared to hope that was the end, that she had gotten through the scarring ordeal. But as the goblin inside her pussy pulled out, she saw he was still hard. Another goblin took his place between her legs, and S'litka knew this wasn't the end. She screamed around her gag, and screamed, and screamed, until her throat was ragged and her lungs gave out.  
  
The goblins didn't care. Each one that fucked her didn't care about her. She was a warm Miqo'te cunt! Alexander had given them a great gift, and each act of defilement they carried out against the mage was an act of gratitude to their master. The last breeder they'd had had gotten loose too quickly. This one, though… they could feel how tight and strong her muscles were. This pussy wasn't going to become a gaping chasm in a year!  
  
Each goblin could feel, instinctively, the warmth in S'litka, and each wanted to defile it. So they pumped their cocks in and out of S'litka, one thrust after another, each load seeping into her womb. And in such a tight, warm hole, they couldn't last but a few strokes until they blew their load into her. Each wanted it to be his cum that bred the Miqo'te, to see her belly swell with his own children, but Alexander reassured them wordlessly – this one was special, and he had plans for her.  
  
Time passed. How long it was S'litka couldn't tell, and the goblins didn't care. Dozens of them pumped load after load into her pussy. Each time her cunt was over-filled, they dug their stick-thin fingers into her to scoop out the stuff, saving it in metal goblets to feed her later. S'litka wasn't sure what had happened to her. Each movement sent fire through her muscles, each cock pushed into her made her womb ache with a feeling she'd never had before.  
  
Under the cum that covered her face, only her purple eye remained open, and it stared at the ceiling, unmoving. S'litka looked beyond dazed, she looked beyond stupefied. A goblin noticed her expression, and smiled cruelly. Quickly, he undid the ball gag in S'litka's mouth, and took it out. Her aching jaw stayed open, too weak to close it on her own. The goblin, afraid of her magic, took no chances, and slipped his dick past her lips and into her mouth.  
  
S'litka could taste it all. The sweat from the room, which felt like a sauna. The oily, clumping dick-cheese. The precum and semen. It exploded on her tongue. The goblin greased her lips with his smegma, and started thrusting his cock against her cheek, feeling it like the inside of her pussy. “Good mouthpussy! Warm!” he told the others. His balls, fat and sweaty, slapped against her jaw like balls, smooshing away the cum it hit, but leaving shiny greasy sweatmarks instead.  
  
He came, after only thrusting his hips a few times, his balls pulsing against S'litka's face. She tasted the seed as it erupted out of his hole. She was so weak she couldn't even gag. Her throat mechanically swallowed, filling her stomach with the vile stuff. When the goblin pulled his cock out, S'litka coughed up, bits of half-melted cum mixed with smegma spilling out of her lips, down her chin onto her neck.  
  
Another goblin took the pioneer's place, and shoved his cock until it hit S'litka's throat. She couldn't breathe. Her hands shook, the last pathetic attempt to try and struggle her way out of this. But she couldn't. She felt her chest begin to burn, and the goblin came. Sperm slathered the back of her throat, shot so fast that it filled her sinuses, and came out of her nostrils.  
  
As she was choking, she felt her pussy tighten even harder around the cock in her cunt. Larger than the others, each thrust hit her cervix. S'litka's body wasn't hers anymore, it was moving on its own, trying to survive, and to enjoy the horrific abuse she was taking. Her lungs were empty, and her brain fired with a thousand sparks, trying to keep itself alive.  
  
When the goblin in her pussy came, S'litka felt her orgasm hit her, a tidal wave that struck her consciousness and carried her off into darkness, darkness she could only assume was death.  
**************************************************  
S'litka didn't know where she was. She stumbled around, all around her a fog she couldn't see through. It stretched on, no matter which way she went.  
  
 **You have been stained**  
  
The voice was deeper and harder than iron. It rumbled like the very earth itself spoke.  
  
S'litka looked up, and gasped. A silhouette, as huge as a mountain, loomed over her. Its shadow stretched until it nearly covered her.  
  
 **You have been soiled**  
  
The words sank into S'litka's chest, and she knew it was true. The goblins had taken everything from her. She could feel the semen, bubbling and fetid, draining out of her pussy, down her legs, sliding across the last shreds of her robe and boots. It covered her. It filled her. Her stomach roiled with the heavy weight of it, and her womb sloshed about, full.  
  
 **Your violation is irreversible**  
  
She could never clean herself of this. No one could clean her of this. For the rest of her life, S'litka would live in the shadow of this day. No joy would be untouched, no simple moment without the memory threatening to break in.  
  
 **You can never go home**  
  
S'litka's tears fell in unnumbered drops, carving channels in the goop covering her face. She felt numb. Why did it have to be like this? Why did fate have to destroy her happiness like this? What had she done to deserve such torments? Her tail hung limp and lifeless behind her.  
  
 **I can make the pain end**  
  
S'litka's head shot up at that. She stared at the mountain in the distance. It was speaking to her. It knew her.   
  
**The beasts serve me**  
  
S'litka knew that meant something. But she couldn't remember what.  
  
 **Serve me, and the pain will end**  
  
Could it be true? Could this voice make it all go away?  
  
 **You will feel only joy**  
  
S'litka opened her mouth, unable to speak past the cum on her tongue and in her cheeks that spilled out.  
  
She didn't want to say yes. She was scared. But she saw two faces.  
  
Mide. Jannik.  
  
How could she face them now? How could she ever look them in the eye again? She had wanted to give her virginity to one of them, either Mide's feminine touch or Jannik's virile strength. She loved them both. But they couldn't love her, not now. She couldn't love, not after what she'd felt.  
  
She thought of the people of Eorzea. They'd learn about what happened to her. A Warrior of Light, gang-raped. All that admiration they'd shown her, it would melt away like ice in summer. All they'd see is a broken whore, and they'd treat her like it. She had failed them, and they would know it.  
  
She couldn't live like that.  
  
“I'll do it!” she screamed.  
  
The mountain lurched toward her, and S'litka thought she was going to be crushed. The mass fell and fell over her, but she felt her mind overwhelmed as something ancient and titanic touched her. The power! It rushed around her, it filled her whole body, it filled her mind and her soul. Everything that was hers was Alexander's.  
  
All, that is, except the tiny core at the center of her soul. It was still there, and though Alexander pressed his entire strength against it, the tiny pearl still sang brightly. S'litka knew what it meant. She could say no. She could fight back against Alexander. She could be destroyed, but she could die fighting. She could still refuse.  
  
S'litka took the pearl in her hands, and cracked it open like an egg. Alexander's will rushed in, and devoured the last bit of the Warrior of Light's soul.  
  
As it happened, S'litka felt an ecstasy come over her she didn't know was possible. Her body and mind expanded, she could feel everything in and around her. An orgasm was only the palest shadow of the joy that ran through her. She was Alexander's servant now!  
  
A fiery hand reached out, and traced a design on S'litka's chest, over her heart. Black marks, more indelible and permanent than any tattoo, appeared on her skin, curving and perfect in form.  
  
 **You defeated so many, but _I_ am the one to bring you low**  
  
 **Hydaelyn's warrior is now _mine_**  
  
The voice gloated, and S'litka glowed, knowing she had brought joy to her Master.  
  
S'litka's eyes opened. The barracks room was silent, until S'litka realized it was the cum in her ears. She dug it out, and heard only the faint whistle of the broken steam pipe. Around her, the dozens of goblins lay passed out in various stupors, their cocks in various stages of erection.  
  
S'litka looked down, and smiled with satisfaction seeing the mark on her heart. She would do anything for her Master now. And what her Master needed now was more goblins. She felt the sperm in her womb, and knew she needed more and more, if she was going to help breed the army He wanted.  
  
Rolling over, the Miqo'te began sucking the closest goblin dick until it grew hard. The goblin, groggy, was confused about what was happening.  
  
“This breedingsow needs gobbie cock in her womb!” S'litka whispered as she lowered herself onto the pole. She moaned as the head slipped into her tunnel, and orgasmed over and over again with each and every bump and protrusion on the goblin's dick scraping and bumping inside of her. She threw her head back and squealed, her eyes rolling back into her head, her tongue flopping out uselessly from her mouth.  
  
She was going to milk every goblin cock she could get her hands on, and love every second of it.  
**************************************************  
Mide fired her musket again, taking cover behind a huge tree from the explosions and magical fire coming back at her.  
  
It had been months since the failed attack on Alexander. Mide cursed herself every day for letting her and Jannik get pushed away from the tunnels S'litka had gone in. But even though she had tried and tried, no one had wanted to try and make a rescue attempt. “S'litka's dead,” the other adventurers said.  
  
Her heart told her it wasn't true. S'litka was alive, Mide knew it. And by her horns she was going to save her from whatever prison the goblins had her in, and if they had touched a single hair on S'litka's head, Mide was going to make them pay dearly for it.  
  
A lightning bolt struck the tree, blasting out a hole and shaking the whole trunk. The forests of the Hinterlands had swollen with goblins. It was getting harder and harder to even approach Alexander's machine these days. Unless drastic action were taken soon, Mide was afraid Idyllshire itself would come under threat.  
  
Already spies and tempered Eorzeans had tried to weaken the town, starting fires and stealing vital resources. Women had started to go missing, stolen in the night. The attacks were getting more and more brazen.  
  
Mide leaned out, took a goblin bombardier in her sights, and pulled the trigger. He flew back several feet, and Mide smiled.  
  
She saw a golden light suffuse the monster, and her jaw dropped as she saw the goblin get to its feet, none the worse for wear. They had a healer, and a powerful one at that! She wasn't going to cut through this mob unless she dealt with that one first.  
  
Mide ran from tree to tree, trying to find where the healer was. She looked around a bough, and the sight took the breath from her chest.  
  
It couldn't be S'litka.  
  
Mide couldn't reconcile her memories with what she saw before her.  
  
She was dressed in deliberately obscene clothes. Where the white mage's robes were meant to symbolize purity and innocence, these seemed to idolize lewdness and depravity. The white and red cloth was barely the original color, mostly a staining yellow corrupting the fabric. Her breasts were hanging, unsupported an uncovered, dripping milk. The skirt had no pretense of hiding the crotch, revealing skin that was covered in scrawled letters.  
  
“Cumdump,” “tight hole,” a count in the double digits, “breeding sow,” and more, all covered S'litka's exposed skin. From her pussy drained a waterfall of yellow sperm, leaving a trail behind her as she wandered the forest, healing the goblins who were injured.  
  
Her belly was large and distended. She wasn't fat, Mide took a moment to realize, she was hugely pregnant, near to birth. Her belly button was circled, and several crude drawings of children were on her stomach.  
  
But the worst thing was S'litka's face.  
  
In the woman's eyes, there was no hint of horror, no sign that any of this was wrong or anything from perfectly normal. More than that, Mide saw the love and care in S'litka's eyes, the sheer joy she showed to the goblins around her.  
  
S'litka turned to look at Mide, and the joy in those eyes terrified and repelled her.  
  
Distracted, she felt something sink into her back, a sharp pinprick that turned her muscles to jelly. She fell to the soft earth, cheek against the ground.  
  
S'litka, effortlessly, like a goddess, walked over to Mide. Her tail swung lazily behind her, gently caressing the cheek of one of the goblins near her.  
  
“Oh Mide,” S'litka said, in a voice that chilled Mide to the bone, “come join us!”


End file.
